Talk:The Tier List/@comment-32773377-20171118234214/@comment-29376732-20171119205450
Let me give you an extra hand for Revived Warriors, Im not editing the page since I don't know how to but I can help sort the units and rank them, anyways here are my ranks: Shady Business Frieza (Final Form) (Angel)- B Tier, Decent passive makes it self sufficient and is a free Revived Warrior lead if you need one. Uncontrollable Instinct Buu (Kid)- C Tier, passive is pretty mediocre, links are awful, damage output is low, not a worthile card to have. Returning from the Otherworld Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel)- A Tier, Probably the best SSJ2 Goku, passive his pretty good, links are pretty good, even though he almost guarantees a super with a double Ki+3 and passive, lacks Revival and passive is a flat boost which prevents him from ranking higher but still a great unit. Raging Dash Majin Buu (South Supreme Kai)- A Tier, This one is questionable, he is very powerful and somewhat self sufficient, which covers his lack of Ki links, and he has great attack links, however he won't supply Ki to any other units and though strong he isn't normally a game changing unit. Terrifying Plot Demon King Piccolo (Elder)- B Tier, he is actually a decent filler for this team, linking with Revival, Shattering the Limit and Nightmare, decreases enemies ATK by 25%, he is definetly better than most people would expect. Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid)- A Tier, Another questionable one, he lacks Ki links but supplies a 50% boost if he is above 80% which is hard to maintain, however his ATK links are great meaning in a great turn he can supply 90% ATK and 75% DEF (through BBB and Fierce Battle ofc this is specific for units with those links). Majin on the Loose Majin Buu (Good)- C Tier, links are somewhat decent, has an Extreme super, passive activates under 40% and only heals 25% which can be helpful but won't help you last much longer with such a steep restriction. Birth of a Hero Gohan (Teen)- C Tier, links are actually ok in this category, passive is still very bad, makes him pretty weak even if active, he can stun but that really doesn't make him viable, at best he could be B tier just for his links but I think he doesn't provide much even for a filler. Chance of a Super Evolution Super Saiyan 2 Bardock- A Tier, His passive only provides +30% ATK and no Ki unlike the PHY SSJ Bardock, however he links greatly with the saiyan units and raises ATK for 6 turns. This should cover most TUR except for ones that already have a card with the same name if you want to place those here is my opinion: Golden Frieza (AGL)- A Tier Perfect Cell (TEQ)- A Tier Perfect Cell (INT)- B Tier Full Power Boujack (STR)- B Tier or C Tier not sure SSJ3 Goku (Angel) (PHY)- A Tier SSJ Bardock (INT)- A Tier Majin Vegeta (TEQ)- C Tier or B Tier P.S: Only after writing everything I noticed INT Kid Buu shares the same name as PHY Kid Buu and AGL Kid Buu well that kinda stinks but my ranks on those remain the same.